Inside His Own Head
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: Hajime can only stand there as he watches the Love of his life die.


INSIDE HIS OWN HEAD

Hajime Hinata just stood there in his own Mind as the Girl he cared for more then anything was fighting for her life. The only reason he even agreed to do the Izuru Project in the first place was so he could impress her. However they never told him that his own personality would be pushed to the bottom of his own subconscious.

Earlier that day when Chiaki Nanami had said his name and wondered what had happened to his hair. He wanted to laugh and tell her everything that had happened since he saw her last but he couldn't. The person standinding before her wasnt him, well at least not the him she remembered.

Izuru Kamukura who he was now, was a completely different person. The people who had been running the experiment had burried all of his emotions so he would have more room for Talent. The problem was he had so much tallent that everything was boring to him. He could anything he wanted, but in the end didnt care about anything.

The people in charge of the project had isolated him from everything they didnt think mattered for months now. The only people he had even seen besides them was Junko Enoshima and her twin sister. He didn't care for either of them. In either personality. As Hajime he found her creapy and kind of scary. But as Izuru he just found her boring. However her idea was a interesting one to ponder.

Junko claimed that only Dispair would be unpredicable and since he could find a logical reason for everything something that didn't make since to him would take him out of his bordom. So he just stood there and did nothing as Junko bullied Ryota Mitarai into creating the Brainwashing program. Then again as she used it to Brainwash, Chaiki's classmate, Mikan Tsumiki and their teacher Chisa Yukizome into Dispair. Meanwhile Hajime was just screaimg inside his head for him to stop her. He was so powerful now and he could stop all of this anytime he wanted to. But Izuru did nothing.

Now Chaiki was walking through a underground labyernth, being pelted with spears and axes. But she kept on going in order to save her friends. Junko was going to use her punishment to brainwash the rest of her class. Watching the girl they all adored suffer this insanity would push the rest of them into Dispair as well. As Izuru this girl was fascinating, a normal person would of quit a long time ago or just subcummed. But her HOPE in seeing her classmates again made her push on through.

Hajime on the other hand wanted to run to her and treat her wounds and help her out of this sistuation. But he continued to stand there cause he was no longer in controll. Izuru Kamukura was now. He watched as Chaiki opened the final door and she saw the Hologram of her teacher and classmate standing there smiling at her. But as she apoached them a spike flew through the air and went through her stomache.

Chaiki fell backwards towards the spikes in the spikes in the ground and they pierced her at least twenty more times, probably more. As Izuru just stood there watching her bleed out, Hajime was getting angerier, screaming for him to treat her wounds, there was still time he could save her he just had to act. But no, Izuru continued to stand there as Chaiki told him that she just wanted to play Video games with Hajime at least one more time, before she finally subcummed to her injuries.

Hajime just started to scream and cry inside his own head as the Girl he did all of this for just died in front of him. However this time was different. Izuru was crying too as he picked up Chaiki's hair pin. He had no idea why. He didn't know who this girl was he shouldn't of cared that she was dead. But for some reason he was filled with Grief and he didn't know why. This girl who ever she was had just made him feel something. And for some reason the desire to kill Junko, very much. He had to study this thing called Hope. He walked off taking her hairpin with him as Hajime just gave up, not finding anything worth trying to fight for controll of his own body anymore. 


End file.
